


your existence infuriates me

by banh_bao



Series: we create hell with our own hands [5]
Category: Ace Mansion (Roleplay)
Genre: I wish I was joking, Other, jaresd is a homestuck troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banh_bao/pseuds/banh_bao
Summary: Jaresd, Bria, and a kismesissitude from hell.
Relationships: Jaresd Arelia/Bria Vero
Series: we create hell with our own hands [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	your existence infuriates me

"Yiel(s)d." 

The gym was worse for wear after their half-spar half-deathmatch, the ground littered with craters and gashes and half the ceiling blown out. Equipment lay strewn about the floor, all kinds of things knocked over and broken. The southeast window was shattered and amber evening light flooded in from the sunset, casting long shadows inside the room. 

Jaresd held a closed battle fan against Bria's throat, the sharpened guard just barely resting against her jugular. They tilted her chin up to make their eyes meet. "Yiel(s)d," they said again, narrow-eyed and smirking.

Bria snarled. "Over my dead body." Her cheeks warmed involuntarily. Her breaths came fast and heavy, half from exertion and half from... whatever this feeling was. (Somewhere in the back of her mind, she recognized that this was how Malcolm had made her feel once. She ignored this.)

They grinned a feral grin. "You(s)r Wish is My Comman(s)d, Blueberry Bitc(s)h." Before they could actually decapitate her, Bria swiped their legs out from under them, then pinned them to the ground with her weight on their torso and her knives in their shoulders. They howled, furious, but couldn't wrench themself free of the grip.

The two locked eyes in a heated, electric gaze, and their lips met in a bloody kiss. It was all teeth and snarls, more bite than lover's touch. Their tongues battled for dominance. Bria pulled Jaresd's head up by the horn; in response, they tore open her lower lip.

They separated from each other in a mess of spit and multicolored blood. "Wha(s)t," snarled Jaresd. "Is You(s)r idiot Flushmate No(s)t Givin(s)g You enough attention?" They tore the knives out, splattering the floor with jade-green liquid. "You're Fuckin(s)g Patheti(s)c." Their lips twisted up into a maddened grin. "But anyway, Goo(s)d Figh(s)t. You Kno(s)w Where to Fin(s)d Me for a Rematc(s)h."

And they left.


End file.
